Brambleclaw's Ambition
by Terklysz
Summary: What would happen if Brambleclaw would take the Hawkfrost's offer in Sunset and killed Firestar? What would he do as Bramblestar?
1. The hard decision

Yeah, I'm trying shorter chapters now, hoping that will motivate me to update more often.

Anyway, this is a alternate look at the scene at the ending of Sunset, and what could have been.

* * *

><p>Firestar was lying before Brambleclaw, caught in a fox trap, suffocating, while staring with his half-dead eyes at the ThunderClan's deputy. Emotions were whirling through Brambleclaw. He was only one paw-step from becoming the clan leader... But would he kill cat who meant this much to him do achieve this? He remembered how Firestar left his old friend to die in flames, just to save him. How Firestar encouraged him, gave him hope, and trusted him with his life.<p>

Ambition burned inside Brambleclaw. He thought that making him deputy would feed his ambition for a long time but now, seeing that big fresh-kill that was the leadership, he knew he could barely restrain himself...

But should he restrain himself? Brambleclaw knew he would make great leader. He had strength and foresight, and knew he would lead the clan to a brighter future than Firestar will. Ungratefulness of WindClan slowly turned into open aggression, and ShadowClan was as fierce as ever. ThunderClan was lacking kits, apprentices, and with Firestar as the leader, the clan also lacked the will to fight. Could ThunderClan survive this?

Firestar was coughing with blood. Snare trapped his neck, but it was too loose to kill the leader quickly. "I only need to pull it a bit to kill him... Without even wetting my paws in blood. Or I could pull it out, to save him..."

He moved closer to Firestar, his paws heavy, but determined... As if one was guided by Firestar's spirit and second by spirit of Tigerstar... But both wanted something completely different.

He thought of these two figures who meant so much to him. But time for decision came.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

And he tightened the snare on Firestar's neck.

Blood started flowing out from it, while his whole body twitched in convulsion.

"This is the only way... In these times, ThunderClan can't survive with You as the leader. We will need to be strong, and ready for combat. It's a sad thing that your life ends here. In peace you were a great leader..." - Brambleclaw tried to justify his decision to Firestar, but he knew he couldn't receive forgiveness.

He didn't dare to look at his leader, when he was still fighting for his life. Only Hawkfrost's voice managed to bring him there back.

"He still has lives. You need to finish him."

Brambleclaw looked up. Firestar was still there, breathing. Snare loosened up. Brambleclaw felt so heavy, he could barely move. "How many times will I have to do this?" - he thought. Could he really force himself to kill, again and again, the cat he respected so much?

But was there any choice now? He killed him once. Would he trust him again? No. There was no redemption for Brambleclaw now. "I made the choice I will regret for the rest of my life, but there is no turning back," he added in his thoughts.

He tightened the snare again.

He tried to suppress the sound of dying yowl that Firestar made. To escape from the death that he caused. But he couldn't. It would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Brambleclaw looked up at Firestar, lying in pool of his blood. "So much death. So much pain," - he tried to shake away his thoughts but he couldn't. Was he suffocating from all this pain he caused?

Barely able to stand up he tightened the loop again.

All the time they spent together flashed before his eyes. The terrified sight on Fireheart's eyes when he first saw Bramblekit. The time when Bluestar made him Fireheart's apprentice. How Bramblepaw tracked Firestar's meeting place with his kittypet sister, and Firestar told him what the true loyalty is like. The warrior ceremony, when he meant with his whole life to uphold the Warrior Code and protect his clan. How Firestar emphasized Brambleclaw's loyalty. And his ultimate display of trust, when Brambleclaw was made deputy. All this was now shattered. Veiled in blood.

Brambleclaw couldn't see anything but blood. Was he losing lives along with Firestar? With the last piece of his life he struggled to tighten the snare again.

Brambleclaw saw himself on top of hill made of bones. All around him were the cats of all four clans, all looking up to him with respect and fear. Many bodies of dead cats were among them. All those who rejected his authority. And when he looked in his own amber eyes, he wasn't sure if it was him - or was it there a difference between them now?

Quiet whimper woke him up from his dream. Firestar was still alive. His green eyes pierced him with sadness and regret. Life was flowing away from ThunderClan leader.

Brambleclaw was dying inside. He didn't know how much longer could he manage. "Please forgive me," he only managed to say why pulling the snare again.

He couldn't shield himself from Firestar's death this time. He saw how his green eyes slowly turned cold. His body stopped moving. Firestar's blood drenched Brambleclaw's paws. He knew it was the end.

Firestar was dead.

Brambleclaw stood there silently for a long moment. Scent of death overwhelmed him, he was drowning in blood he spilled himself and the last breaths of Firestar deafened him.

"Was it worth it?" - he asked himself.

He looked up in the sky, seeking consolation in the stars. But sky was clouded.

"May StarClan welcome you..." - he spoke his last words to a dead leader and turned around to meet his brother's gaze.

"Tigerstar was right about you. You will be the great leader." - Hawkfrost said, but his words sounded so empty.

"Leave me alone." - he replied to Hawkfrost and looked back at Firestar.

How long he was standing there? Too long. Maybe he would stand there forever, if he didn't hear the voice behind him.

"Brambleclaw?"

It was Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	2. Shadow in the heart

Squirrelflight was standing in front of Brambleclaw, her green eyes misted with confusion and shock.

There was nothing more that Brambleclaw wanted than to confide in her and take that weight out of his heart. But he knew he couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't forgive him. Nobody in ThunderClan would forgive him. But he didn't want to lose her. They shared so much together. Ever since the great journey, he knew that she was the only cat he wanted to spend rest of her life with. To cuddle to the fire that is burning inside of her.

But could he salvage it?

"Brambleclaw? Tell me... Tell me that you didn't do it." - Squirrelflight meowed, she obviously sounded scared.

He couldn't tell her the truth. Her presence was one of the few things that kept him to life now.

And yet, looking at her ginger pelt and green eyes, he could see Firestar's flame burning inside her. Lying to her would be a mockery of her father's death. A death that he caused...

She moved closer to him, slowly, one paw at the time. Did she fear that he would kill her? Could he do that to a cat he loved so much?

Squirrelflight was standing two paw-steps ahead of him, and he could read expression in her eyes, begging him to deny any responsibility with what happened here.

"Where's Hawkfrost?" - it was Leafpool who asked, and he almost forgot she was there.

"Hawkfrost?" - he asked surprised. How did she knew about him?

"Don't deny it. Ashfur told us he saw you and Hawkfrost as you... killed Firestar." - her voice was icily cold, but Firestar's death must have shaken her.

"Ashfur?" - he thought. It was Birchpaw who told Firestar that Blackstar was supposedly waiting for him near the trap. Birchpaw, Ashfur's apprentice, who he sent to assess him. Ashfur must have planned this all along... And he must have worked with Hawkfrost. Was there no one he could trust now?

"Ashfur? And you believed him, Squirrelflight? Can't you see that he is still jealous? This... This is all his fault, he tries to frame me! I could never do something like this to Firestar. He was like father to me..." - each word grew heavier as Brambleclaw was speaking. Memory of what he did to the leader flashed before his eyes. How he killed him five times. And now he didn't have courage to even admit it. Guilt washed all over him.

How could he deny it? He was all drenched in Firestar's blood. Everyone could see that he was responsible for this slaughter.

Squirrelflight closed her eyes and whispered "I believe you."

And despite all these circumstances she still trusted him. All this trust he didn't deserve made him sick. But maybe he and Squirrelflight could walk away from this together...

But he felt great relief. Not everything was lost. Love would prevail.

Leafpool's voice broke his thoughts.

"He's lying Squirrelflight. You know what really happened. You feel it now." - Medicine cat's voice steady but Brambleclaw could sense fear deeply running inside her.

"Leafpool is right... How could I believe that you were something more than shadow of your father? All these signs showing your murderous nature... And I've ignored them. How could I be so blind?" - Squirrelflight confessed.

What would happen next? Brambleclaw couldn't count on her to keep secret. He knew that only one thing remained. And he would lose another part of his life for it. But did he really had a choice?

He leaned his body to the right side and pushed his paws against the ground. He unsheathed his claws and while doing a barrel roll, he slashed Squirrelflight's throat. Blood splashed his fur. In a heartbeat, he was on his paws again. She didn't realize when he started.

He quickly ran forward past her dying body. He couldn't manage to look at it. But the gurgling sound she made reminded him of the love he slashed away, which was slowly dying behind him.

"Run, Leafpool!" - he wasn't sure whether that were the last words of Squirrelflight, or words he wanted to shout out now. The medicine cat didn't move from her place. All this death must have been too much for her. Her fear-scent was reeking all over the place and the terror in Leafpool's eyes drilled itself deeply into his mind.

"She's the only witness left," he thought. He started moving toward her, but it wasn't easy. His vision was blurry and he couldn't walk straight. Slowly, but surely he managed to go close enough to leap at Leafpool. The small tabby didn't put any resistance, so even in his weakened state he managed to pin her down.

"Only one more slash..." - he hoped, willing to end it quickly and try to put all these behind him. Maybe power and leadership would soot his heart. He knew it wouldn't, but hope of getting rid of memories of this was keeping him awake. "It's as if it was a bad dream".

Brambleclaw raised his paw, preparing his claws for final swipe.

"Please, let me live! I beg you!" - Leafpool pleaded - "I won't tell anyone!"

Why couldn't she face death with Firestar's nobility? Why couldn't he kill her unsuspecting, like her sister? His muscles hesitated. It was an innocent cat beginning for mercy. He wasn't prepared for that. And what would StarClan say about killing a medicine cat? Would he end in that terrible cold, dark place that Tigerstar wandered in?

"Please, Brambleclaw... I'm expecting kits..." - Leafpool whimpered with lasts of her strength.

It could be a trick. A lie, trying to play on his mercy. But something in her voice made him believe that she was telling the truth. Pregnant medicine cat... How could he kill an expecting queen? What monstrosity would he become? He loosened his grip and let her go.

Fear still shown itself in her eyes. She didn't trust him. She had no reason. Many heartbeats passed before she finally turned away and began to run away from Brambleclaw.

He didn't wait, as soon as as she turned around he leaped on her back and closed his head to her neck and bitten her spine.

She died almost instantly.

Was he still a cat? He couldn't control his senses anymore, the scent of death was surrounding him, the taste of Leafpool's blood lingered in his mouth, gurgling of dying Squirrelflight ringed in his ears, all he could feel was blood that he was stepping on, and the three dead bodies was all he could see.

"I need to get to the lake," he thought - "To see who I became". But he wasn't sure where the lake was. He was so confused. But then, he could see the surface of the water. He moved closer, trying to see his face. But all he could see was a blurred shadow. Brambleclaw moved closer, but he was too dizzy. Losing control of himself, he fell into the water.

It seemed to be dragging him toward the bottom, maybe getting rid of him forever. Maybe it was for good of everyone. Maybe he didn't deserve to live...

And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	3. Growing strength

Brambleclaw was drowning in ocean of guilt. Blood all the cats he killed was surrounding him and it seemed like there was no escape. His deeds were haunting him.  
>But then, he hit something solid and he desperately tried to clung to it, to anything he wouldn't drown in. He held himself to a rock big enough not to be wholly underwater, but it was too smooth and wet for him to be able to climb it. Looking up, he noticed two amber points on top of it, shining in the surrounding darkness.<p>

It was Tigerstar.

"Am I dead?" - Brambleclaw asked, struggling with the current of the water.

Was it the place where was to spend eternity, atoning for his terrible crimes?

Tigerstar let out a low growl, and then said - "I'm not sure."

There were many things that Brambleclaw wanted to say to his father. But did it have any meaning now? Did anything had a meaning now?

Was he like him? A cruel cat, willing to do anything for power, even at the cost of somebody's life?

The answer was so simple, he knew he was.

"Stop moping like a kit. You need to get hold of yourself, nobody will respect a leader who doesn't respect himself," - Tigerstar's voice brought him back to reality.

Did Tigerstar ever doubt his decisions? Did he feel remorse for his actions? Maybe it would be easier if he rejected his conscience...

"It doesn't matter now," - Brambleclaw replied, - "I have all what I wanted".

Tigerstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "All you ever wanted? You aren't even a leader. You have nothing, and unless you find courage to never doubt yourself again, you will die with nothing!"

"That's not true!" - Brambleclaw thought, but then he was hit by a wave. Strength of the water was too great, and he going away from the rock where Tigerstar was standing. His strength was fading, each his movement was more difficult to make. He fell deeper and deeper into the water, until he no longer saw the surface.

"Is it the end?"

"No, I won't die like this. I gave up too much, and I will have the power I always dreamt of!"

He suddenly found strength to move his limbs, and he began to swim up. He noticed the light coming from above, but current was still pulling him with great force.

He opened his eyes and saw Hawkfrost lying on him. They were both very wet, water drenching from their fur.

"You're awake. I thought it was over for you." - said Hawkfrost.

"You saved me?" - Asked Brambleclaw, still dazed from his memories.

"When you fell into the water I jumped straight in to rescue you." - He answered, nodding.

"Then... Why were you here?" - Brambleclaw meowed, remembering how he asked his half-brother to leave.

"I thought you might need help. You weren't in best of shape when I left you, and ThunderClan or ShadowClan could appear at any moment. But you handled the situation yourself, so I didn't step in".

"Thank you... I would have died without you." - Brambleclaw finally began to understand that maybe there was something left for him... His family.  
>"But you planned this all without telling me! Why you plotted with Ashfur? You could have told me, I would come up with better idea." - Brambleclaw asked, hoping that his half-brother answer would remove last of his doubts of Hawkfrost's disloyalty.<p>

Hawkfrost narrowed his blue eyes.

"You wouldn't do it. Remember what you told me earlier, before Firestar felt in the trap? That you couldn't do it? You needed nudge in the right direction, and I was here, ready to give it to you!" - Hawkfrost spoke this with so much compassion in his voice that Brambleclaw knew he was speaking the truth.

"And don't worry about Ashfur. He's a gullible idiot. He's no threat for you."

It all came together now. Hawkfrost was willing to help Brambleclaw all along. How could he mistrust him?

"Thank you... You did so much for me, Hawkfrost. I will repay you one day. But now, I have to go back and seize the power in my clan," - Brambleclaw said.

Hawkfrost nodded, and jumped off Brambleclaw.

"You're welcome. I hope I will see you at the gathering as Bramblestar this time."

Then, he swiftly ran among the lake shore into Shadowclan's territory.

Sunset was coming to an end. It was getting dark and he was racing across the forest back to the camp.

It wasn't long after he arrived at the Thorn tunnel, guarded by Dustpelt and Spiderleg.

As soon as they noticed Brambleclaw, they turned their heads and looked at Brambleclaw with suspicion.

"Go on in." - Dustpelt said, but there was something weird in his voice...

Nevertheless, he had more important things on his mind, so he pushed right through. Both warriors followed him.

Brambleclaw expected that at this time most of his clanmates would be sleeping.

But camp was strangely active, for such late time. Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Ashfur were talking vigorously under the highledge, rest of the warriors were standing in the clearing looking at the three senior warriors, and Birchpaw and Whitepaw were standing alert in front of the nursery.

"Brambleclaw is back." - Dustpelt announced loudly.

He, along with Spiderleg, looked was blocking Thorn tunnel, and looked very cautious.

After Dustpelt's words all eyes turned on ThunderClan deputy. Brambleclaw knew what happened, and he prepared himself for what was about to happen, but weren't sure if his plan would work...

"Clanmates, I have something very important to say!" - he announced with sadness in his voice.

Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Ashfur quickly ran over to him.

"Brambleclaw, how c..." - Ashfur began to speak, but Brambleclaw didn't want to let him.

"Ashfur, you fox-hearted traitor, why did you kill your own clanmates? How could you kill your leader and medicine cat!" - Brambleclaw shouted in anger.

He noticed the flash of pain in Sandstorm eyes.

"Medicine cat? I di..." - Ashfur asked, but Brambleclaw interrupted him again.

"And how could you do it to Squirrelflight? Was your jealousy too great to allow her to be with me than with her? Where's your loyalty?" - Brambleclaw snarled.

"Squirrelflight and Leafpool are dead?" - Sandstorm asked, while looking like she was about to faint. This revelation made her a shadow of the fierce cat she was.

"And yo..." - Ashfur started again.

Ashfur was respected warrior, but Brambleclaw knew he was timid and had hard time speaking his mind. If Brambleclaw would use a bit of his authority, maybe it would end well for him...

"Silence, Ashfur! Murderers have no voice here!" - Brambleclaw snarled, looking fiercely at the gray warrior.

"I'm sorry Sandstorm... But Ashfur killed Firestar, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. You're a monster!"

Whole clan was shocked, but nobody dared to raise his voice.

"I was returning from patrol, when I heard yowling from the ShadowClan's border. Firestar and Leafpool were already dead, but Squirrelflight managed to tell me that Ashfur ambushed them."

"I? It wa..." - Ashfur tried to interrupt again.

"Can you swear on StarClan that you weren't involved in this, Ashfur? With a paw on your heart?"

Sight of most cats turned toward Ashfur. His plan was working...

"I... I didn't do it!" - Ashfur screamed.

Brambleclaw hoped that Ashfur would crack under pressure, but he didn't. It was a difficult situation, and it could be a difficult to win for Brambleclaw.

He needed something...

He looked around his clanmates, trying to guess what they would like to hear, or what could he get out of them. And then it struck him.

"Birchpaw! Why are you so nervous? Do you know something?" - He asked the apprentice.

Birchpaw looked down and shuffled his paws.

"It's important Birchpaw! Fate of the whole clan could be decided by your loyalty!" - Brambleclaw said as seriously as he could.

"Ashfur sent me for assessment today... And he insisted that I should hunt near ShadowClan's border, even when Firestar suggested other places... And there I met Blackstar..." - Birchpaw said distressed.

"Go on," - Brambleclaw encouraged Ashfur's apprentice.

"And Blackstar asked me to fetch Firestar..."

"So, Ashfur really wanted you to hunt by ShadowClan's border, where conveniently was both Blackstar and Fox-Trap... Interesting." - Brambleclaw threw the insinuation and he knew everyone would understand what it meant.

But inside, Brambleclaw was puzzled. Why did Ashfur took part in Hawkfrost's plan? What he wanted to gain? Why did he trust Hawkfrost?

Yowls of shock rose among his clanmates.

Ashfur threw himself at Brambleclaw with the speed of a lightning.

He unsheathed his claws in air and slashed left Brambleclaw's flank. Before Brambleclaw could react, Ashfur was already at the other side and he knocked Brambleclaw over.

Brambleclaw felt Ashfur's claws raking his belly. He tried to wriggle out of Ashfur's hold, but he was too weakened.

But then, he felt the attacks stopped, and he no longer felt Ashfur's weight.

Turning his head, he saw Sandstorm slashing at Ashfur with great fury in her eyes. She was like a fire quickly engulfing Ashfur.

On the other Ashfur's side, Dustpelt was holding Ashfur leg in his teeth.

"Enough fighting!" - Brambleclaw ordered.

He knew he won. Nobody would believe Ashfur now.

Sandstorm and Dustpelt let Ashfur go. The injuries he received in this short combat must have been very serious, because he didn't have strength to stand any longer, and fell on his flank.

"Why, Ashfur? Why did you wanted to kill Firestar?" - Brambleclaw asked, wondering what Ashfur's motives might have been.

"I wanted to see Squirrelflight suffer... For what she did to me..." - Ashfur replied, barely maintaining his conciousness.

"And that why you killed almost her whole family and then her? You sicken me." - Brambleclaw decided to pause for a moment, to allow his clanmates to yowl their disapproval for Ashfur.

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"  
>"Fox-heart!"<p>

"Filth!"

It was enough. It was time to finish it.

"For your heinous crimes and utter disloyalty, I sentence you to death." - Brambleclaw announced.

Yowls of approval were shouted around the clearing.

Brambleclaw jumped at Ashfur, unsheathing his claws in the flight, and slicing his throat with his right paw.

Despite his serious wounds, Ashfur didn't gave up. Seeing incoming claws, he tried to dodge. But he was too slow, and Brambleclaw managed to land his blow.

Ashfur died quickly.

Silence came over the clearing. Everyone was looking at Brambleclaw. He was their leader now.

He realized that he had no idea what he wanted to do. All this came so out of the sudden... He had many important decision to make. He looked at his clanmates - which of them who could trust absolutely? He knew that Thornclaw, Dustpelt and Spiderleg would welcome his new, aggressive policy. But what about Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Cloudtail and Rainwhisker? After four cats died today, could the clan defend itself? How would they manage without a medicine cat?

He would also need a deputy. Would it be a better idea to give it to a cat he trusted or should he offer the position to win a cat to his side?

Birchpaw needed a new mentor. Who should he give him to? Who would appreciate an apprentice the most?

But it all could wait a bit.

"Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Thornclaw. Go to ShadowClan border and bring the bodies. They should be buried with honours." - Brambleclaw ordered.

They nodded, and ran out of the camp.

"What should we do with Ashfur?" - Brackenfur asked.

"Take his body out of the camp and leave it to rot. A cat who killed leader and the medicine cat is nothing more than a crow-food."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	4. Due to the dead

"It is a great loss for these cats to have join StarClan so soon." - Brambleclaw began his speech from the high ledge. - "They died serving their clan, and we will never forget them. Clan will always honour you, Firestar, saviour of the forest and a great leader, Squirrelflight, the brave and inquisitive warrior, who helped to find the new home for us all, and you, Leafpool, a medicine cat with great spirit and compassion, whose great wisdom guided you to find Moonpool."

All cats were sunk in mourning of their clanmates. Nobody would suspect that they all had to leave ThunderClan so quickly. Cold wind was blowing over the camp, and starlight was illuminating three dead cats lying peacefully in the middle of the clearing.

"The cat who led to their death will not be forgotten, and I promise that ThunderClan will avenge their death." - He looked around, noticing that each cat approved his decision. They all wanted to take revenge on Blackstar, who they thought was responsible for this.

"But for now, let's share tongues with our friends for the last time, and accompany their spirits in their journey to the StarClan. May our ancestors welcome them in glory they deserve". - After finishing his speech, Brambleclaw jumped off the high ledge and approached the body of his leader.

Elders did their best preparing his body for the vigil, but all this blood that dried on him was too difficult to wash off, and the fox trap left his head barely hanging to the rest of his body.

"You did so much for me. You always did what you thought was right. I hope I won't disappoint you." - he said, after what he began to groom his leader's pelt.

"I know this was the right thing to do. I hope you will understand," he added in his thoughts, convinced that his spirit would hear it.

"I never said how sorry I am for what happened then..." - Brambleclaw heard Longtail's last words to Firestar, when he was moving away.

Coming to the Squirrelflight's corpse, he passed Sandstorm, who was looking like shadow of a cat. Her gaze was dead, and her fur was ruffled. She lied next down to Firestar.

Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight. She was lying peacefully, like never in her life. He always enjoyed the energy that flew out of her, and gave him strength each day. She could finally find rest.

"I knew we would be great together. But now, you will give your fire to StarClan." - he said, touching nose to her cold fur for the last time.

"I hope we will see each other in StarClan", he added in his thoughts.

He moved to her sister.

He couldn't find words to say goodbye to her. And to say goodbye to her kits.

* * *

><p>The whole clan sat vigil for their lost clanmates, contemplating on their loss.<p>

It wasn't until dawn that Brambleclaw managed to say another word.

"What happened was a terrible blow to the clan, but we must continue on living. Their spirits have joined StarClan, so the elders can bury them now." - He looked at the Goldenflower, Longtail and Mousefur, and all three cats nodded, and proceeded with carrying on his order.

"ShadowClan surely knows we are weak now, so we must watch our border carefully. We need a double patrol there. Brackenfur, take Spiderleg and Thornclaw and start patrol from the lake." - Three cats agreed, and ran out from the camp.

"Dustpelt, take Rainwhisker and Cloudtail and take the patrol from the second side of the border." - They also agreed, and eagerly began their patrol.

"We are tired, and we don't have cats now to patrol WindClan border. But if they sense our weakness, they will attack, so things have to appear as normal. Brightheart, take Whitepaw and Birchpaw and renew the scent markers. After that, take the hunting duties," Brambleclaw ordered.

"Brook and Stormfur will stay and guard the camp", he added.

"I'll go and hunt, then." - Sandstorm meowed.

Brambleclaw saw how weak the she-cat was. She could collapse under her own weight at any time.

"No, Sandstorm. You need to rest. Yesterday's events affected you more than any other cat, and we can't lose you as well now." - He looked sternly into her empty eyes.

"If you say so." - She replied blankly and went to the warriors den.

"It will be hard with so few warriors. We are already overstretched..." - Brambleclaw thought, but his thoughts were broken by Mousefur's voice.

"We need to talk, Brambleclaw," she said.

Curious what elders wanted, he pushed in to the elders' den.

They were all anxious, but he could see warmth in the gaze of his mother, which relaxed him.

"So what are you going to do now?" - Mousefur asked bluntly.

"I'm going to go to the Moonpool and receive my nine lives and leader name." - he meowed. He thought it was obvious, but something must have been bothering the cranky elder.

"And who is going to introduce you? You need a medicine cat, and we have don't have one," - she meowed sternly.

He hasn't thought about that. It really complicated his plans.

"So what can I do?" - he asked, counting on the elders support.

"There is an old tradition, stating leader may order any cat from his clan to become medicine cat, if there is no medicine cat or apprentice in the clan. You're not leader yet, but this is a special situation and nobody will dare to refuse," - Longtail explained calmly.

"He would have known that if he visited elders more often," - Mousefur growled.

"I would have visited elders more often, if they didn't throw their accusing stares every time I was near." - Brambleclaw wanted to say, but he decided not to in the last moment.

"So who do you think I should choose?" - he asked, wondering who is the best choice.

"Brightheart has the most knowledge about herbs, but she would have to break up with Cloudtail." - Goldenflower meowed quietly.

"Daisy won't be a warrior anyway, so maybe she could help clan this way?" - Longtail suggested.

"Are you mouse-brained? She doesn't respect our traditions. We can't have a kittypet as a medicine cat." - She retorted angrily.

"Sandstorm lost her whole family, so she wouldn't need to give up anything." - Mousefur added with a pang of pity.

"Whoever you will choose, that cat will need to be introduced by other medicine cats at half moon first." - She continued.

"What? But the last one was yesterday! I will have to wait whole moon for that!" - He spat back angrily.

It was too long for him. Not to mention, that without properly appointed leader, clan would be even more weakened.

"As you wish. I will go out and push moon for you, so you don't have to wait." - Mousefur replied.

"It won't be necessary. I will ask a medicine cat from another clan to introduce me." - He proposed.

"You know we can't trust other clans." - Longtail said.

"If WindClan will know how bad shape we are in, they won't hesitate to attack," Goldenflower meowed.

"And ShadowClan should all go to StarClan," - Mousefur added.

"I can go to RiverClan. We don't share border, so they can't attack us and they didn't show any animosity lately," - Brambleclaw suggested.

"It might work. But I wouldn't trust them, if I were you," - Longtail warned him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. I'll better go out now." - Brambleclaw decided.

"Alone? We can't afford to lose our leader now!" - Mousefur spat out angrily.

"I know what I'm doing," - he said and left the elders' den before he had to listen to any more disagreements.

He pushed his way through the thorn tunnel. Brook and Stormfur didn't stop him. He was the leader of ThunderClan now, even if StarClan didn't approve of him yet. Would they do it at all? Brambleclaw felt uneasy. He would meet with StarClan. He would see Firestar again. Maybe he would forgive Brambleclaw... No, there was no point in deluding oneself.

On his way to the border he thought about decisions he would have to make when he will be leader. Someone will need to be a medicine cat, and Brambleclaw wasn't sure who should he make one. No one would want to be medicine cat. The choice of a deputy was an easier one, but he still had his doubts. Brackenfur loyalty and dedication were undeniable, but he wasn't sure if the old warrior would be happy if he knew all of Brambleclaw's plans. And he lacked initiative. Sandstorm used to do handle most of deputy responsibilities after Graystripe was kidnapped, but before Brambleclaw was made the deputy. And she would most certainly want to take revenge on ShadowClan. But maybe these event crippled her permanently? It was too early to say if she could return to her old self. Dustpelt was an experienced warrior who would approve of Brambleclaw's plans, but he never appeared to Brambleclaw as a leader type. The choice wasn't as easy as he thought at first, but at least he knew who to choose from.

It took him shorter than he thought to arrive at the ShadowClan border near the lake. This place brought back all the memories he wanted to forget. He wanted to get away from here as fast as he could, but acting rashly could get him into serious trouble. He scented the air, trying to find whether there were any patrols here recently. Brackenfur was here not so long ago, but he couldn't sense any of the ShadowClan cats.

It was risky, but he didn't want to want for something that could possibly not happen. Besides, he had right to be there, if he stayed close to the lake. But ShadowClan was never keen on respecting the rules...

His worries were unnecessary, he managed to cross ShadowClan border without meeting any cat. Or scenting any cat, for that matter. What was happening there?

He swiftly moved through uncovered territory of the ShadowClan and approached RiverClan territory. But this one wasn't unprotected, he could see Hawkfrost and Blackclaw running close to the border in the direction of the lake.

"Stop right there! What are you doing on the RiverClan territory?" - Patrol must have noticed him and swiftly ran to him.

"I need to talk with Mothwing, Hawkfrost." - Brambleclaw answered calmly.

"Mothwing?" - He asked suspicious, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Mothwing. It's important."

"Go fetch her, Blackclaw." - Hawkfrost ordered the second warrior.

"Yes, Hawkfrost," - Blackclaw lowered his head, and after that he ran toward RiverClan camp.

After he was out of hearing range, Hawkfrost started conversation.

"So, what do you need Mothwing for?" - he asked.

"I need to be introduced to StarClan by a medicine cat, if I want to be recognized as a leader. I don't care, but some clanmates may not recognize me as a legitimate leader if I don't stick to the tradition," - he replied.

"Hmm," - Hawkfrost was watching Brambleclaw carefully.

"What if StarClan tells her what you did?" - He asked with care.

"Isn't she our ally?" - Brambleclaw was surprised by Hawkfrost's question.

"Mothwing is... Difficult to read. I'm not really sure on which side she is. But she is strong and clever, like all Tigerstar children, so you shouldn't underestimate her."

Brambleclaw was surprised by Hawkfrost's words. Was she trying to grab power as well? A Medicine cat? It can't be...

Mothwing jumped out of ferns, Blackclaw following her. She came closer without hurry.

"Yes, Brambleclaw? What did you asked for me?" - She asked.

Brambleclaw realised he never talked with her before. He looked into her amber eyes, which displayed mild curiosity. He observed her carefully. Even though she was a medicine cat, her muscles seemed strong, and her stance was determined.

"We have a patrol to finish, let's go, Blackclaw." - Hawkfrost ordered, and they both ran closely to the border, leaving Brambleclaw and Mothwing alone.

"I need your help. I want to you to introduce me to StarClan as a new leader of ThunderClan," - Brambleclaw explained.

"Firestar is dead?" - she sounded concerned.

"Yes, unfortunately. Can we get moving? I want to do it as quickly as possible," he urged.

Mothwing didn't seem to be a cat that quickly falls to authority, she didn't move a single paw-step.

"Go ask Leafpool. I won't sneak behind her back." - she answered without grudge in her voice.

"Leafpool is dead," - Brambleclaw explained coldly.

Mothwing tensed her muscles, and her eyes were burning with golden fire.

"Who did it?" - She growled.

"Blackstar."

Golden she-cat was staring at Brambleclaw, but her thoughts were somewhere far away. He didn't noticed when she unsheathed her claws and started to tear grass underneath her with great fury.

"So that's why you asked me. I will do it... I hope you didn't eat anything today?" - She asked, and he noticed her anger slowly faded.

"No, I had so much duties that I completely forgot to eat something."

"Good. Let's go," - She said.

They went back through ShadowClan territory. They were both carefully looking for any signs of ShadowClan cats, but couldn't find any. Mothwing was strangely alert, as if she wanted to jump on ShadowClan patrol that could appear out of nowhere. Rest of their journey went quietly. There was no threat on ThunderClan's territory, and WindClan patrol didn't stop them when Brambleclaw explain his reasons for going to Moonpool.

Finally, they arrived at the sacred pool located at the bottom of the small stone hollow. Brambleclaw never was here, and he was surprised by the number of claw-marks and signs of paws here. How many cats were here before?

Mothwing led him to a stone lying on the edge of the pool. He looked in the surface of water and saw his terrible reflection.

Was that blood-soaked cat with a smug smile him? Of course it was, there was nobody else there.

"Touch the water with your nose," - Mothwing ordered him.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to touch the water. The mysticism and tension were flowing in the air.

And then, he felt the cold touch of water.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	5. Meeting the stars

Moonlight illuminated the forest. Brambleclaw was standing on the silvery grass, warm wind gently blowing into his fur. Stars twirled around him until slowly they began to take cat-like shapes. Stars shimmered in their pale, transparent pelts. Desperately he began to look for familiar faces. He could recognize some - Whitestorm, Shrewpaw, Sootfur... But he couldn't see Firestar or Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw felt overwhelmed by number of his ancestors, but he kept looking around, searching for his mentor and for his former mate.

One of the cats moved in front of the other StarClanners. He knew her. Bluestar.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw. StarClan has been waiting for you."

Former ThunderClan leader looked even more formidable than he remembered her. Her starlit gaze seemed to pierce his spirit, and she stood confidently, like a warrior meeting a trespassing cat. He dipped his head to show his respect to starry warriors.

"Greetings Bluestar." - He replied deferentially.

"Ever since you were born, StarClan knew you had a great destiny ahead of you." - A skinny gray cat with ruffled fur, standing behind Bluestar, spoke.

"We believed in you, when we chose you to guide cats in the Great Journey. No one could doubt your strength or determination." - Bluestar added.

"But you have strayed from the path of the warrior. We hoped you would turn out to be someone different than your father... But alas, we were mistaken." - A voice he didn't recognize spoke from behind him.

Brambleclaw froze as he noticed accusing stares that StarClan cats were throwing at him. He wanted to run, but as he turned around, he realised he is surrounded.

"StarClan made mistakes in the past. But we are not blind now." - Big white tom next to Bluestar said.

Bluestar nodded.

Brambleclaw was shivering from fear. He gathered his strength to overcome the squeezing feeling coming from the inside.

"You won't grant me nine lives, won't you?" - He finally dared to ask.

Bluestar gave him curious look.

Then she slowly looked around all the starry cats that was in the clearing, as if acknowledging each ancestor that came here.

After she finished circling cats with her eyes, she finally meowed.

"Does any cat here want to give life to Brambleclaw?"

The muscular brownish tom standing behind Bluestar moved in front of the rank.

"Ambition is a noble trait. It gives us strength, the willingness to improve. It is challenges that we have to meet that harden us. But we should never forget forget why we should strive for more, not for our own good, but for the weal of those around us. There is no life to those who strive only for themselves."

Brambleclaw flinched hearing those words. He remembered how he believed that recognition, respect and title of deputy were all things he deserved, and would do anything to gain them.

Brown cat didn't move back. Instead, white tom that spoke earlier moved next to him. Whitestorm.

"We are warriors, not savages. The warrior code guides us in hardships and in good times, and we should never forget it. As warriors, we promise to uphold it, and protect our clan, even at the cost of our lives. Life has a high, but measurable price. But there is one thing in the lives of cats and clans that is without price. That thing is honour. There is no life for oath-breakers."

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" - Firestar's words rang in Brambleclaw's ears.

But now, he couldn't hear his response...

A gray tom trotted from Brambleclaw's right side to the other warriors who spoke before. It was Ashfur.

"We may be misguided, or go the wrong way. Our hearts may lead us to things we should never do. But we should always have courage to admit that we did was wrong. To take responsibility for our actions. There is no life to liars." - Ashfur said.

The grey, ruffled she-cat tripped to them. But before she took her place, Ashfur gave a sharp look to Brambleclaw.

"A cat who killed his leader and the medicine cat is nothing more than a crow-food." - Ashfur spat back.

Old she-cat growled at Ashfur, before meowing:

"We may be warriors, but there is more to it than fighting and hunting. Warrior Code speaks of mercy, and how we should care for those who can't care for themselves, and to never pass the border that would mark us as cruel. There is no life for those without mercy."

"Please, let me live! I beg you!" - Leafpool flashed before his eyes. He saw her between the crowd of other ancestors, with three kits lying next to her.

The golden, broad-shouldered cat moved next to Ashfur. Brambleclaw didn't recognize him.

"Our life is hard, but hardship is no justification for wrong-doings. We are clan cats, not rogues, and we don't kill each other. There is no life to murderers."

It wasn't until then, that Brambleclaw noticed that the golden warrior had many scars on his star-dappled pelt. He must have fought many battles during his life.

The tortoise and white she cat appeared next to Bluestar. Sweet scent of herbs flooded over Brambleclaw.

"Love is precious thing. Many have done betrayed for their beloved, but heart knows no master, and in the name of love nothing wrong can be committed. You, Brambleclaw, had the opportunity to be happy and live with beloved cat, a cat of your dreams. Many never had such opportunity. But instead, you scratched it with claws, as if it was nothing, but an obstacle in your road to power. There is no life, for those who treat kill their love."

Brambleclaw shivered at the memory of all good moments he spent with Squirrelflight. Even now, he knew how much he loved her.

"Is she here?" - He meowed in quivering voice.

"She never stopped loving you, even after she learnt what crimes you committed. But she didn't have strength, nor courage to meet you. You will never see her again." - The she-cat words stung Brambleclaw like a sharp thorn.

A pale tabby she-cat already has taken her place by the tortoiseshell cat.

"I have seen death of most of my children. There is no greater loss for mother than to outlive her kits. But it filled me with sadness, to see my own grandson kill an innocent kit. There is no life for kit killers." - Speckletail quietly meowed.

Brambleclaw looked at Leafpool again. He could see motherly warmth in her eyes as she looked at her kits.

"Brambleclaw!" - Another cat appeared next to Bluestar. He was a large gray tom, looking similar to her.

"When you were young, you said that you would rather die than join Tigerstar. But now, you joined him at your own will. There is always darkness lurking between trees, and great sacrifices need to be made to get rid of the evil shadows. Nobody has right to demand these sacrifices. But you must know that being in that shadow is not right for any cat. You surrendered yourself to darkness, and that I will never forgive you. There is no life to those who cannot defy evil!" - he meowed confidently.

"I only..." - Brambleclaw started speaking, but Bluestar interrupted him.

"There is no life to those who betray their own clan. You have chosen your destiny. We believed you had great strength, but it's your weakness what made you succumb to the evil. This is not your place. You must leave now, and never come back, Brambleclaw!"

All of the stars twirled away from him, and the meadow turn darker and darker, until he couldn't see anything at all. He was in the darkness, alone. Would he be like this, for the rest of his life?

Shivers ran across his body. Cold wind was blowing in this dark place. He opened his eyes, and saw a pair of piercing amber eyes looking at him.

"Tigerstar?" - He meowed scared.

"Tigerstar?" - The she-cat let out a surprised meow.

He regained some of his composure, and noticed that it wasn't Tigerstar that was piercing him with his sight, but Mothwing.

Memories of meeting StarClan still lingered in his mind. She must have seen all this as well. But would she cover Brambleclaw? He watched her carefully, but couldn't read anything from her expression.

"We should go." - She meowed cordially.

"Yes." - he agreed, and they began to move away from Moonpool.

At the end of the exit from the hollow, a large black cat with blue eyes stood in their way.

"What is happening here, Brambleclaw?" - he growled.

Brambleclaw gave Crowfeather a stern look.

"I have come here to receive my nine lives and name of the leader." - he replied, looking sideways to see Mothwing's reaction. But the golden she-cat retained her her mysterious expression all the time.

"I know that much. Patrol told me. Forgive me, Bramblestar." - Bramblestar felt so longly awaited satisfaction at hearing his new, leader's name.

"Why isn't Leafpool with you?" - He asked boldly.

Bramblestar wanted to tell him that she had his kits. But he couldn't. Not after what he did to her.

"Blackstar killed her." - Bramblestar growled darkly.

His former travelling companion didn't reply, just lowered his head, turned around and went to WindClan territory.

"We should go as well." - Mothwing meowed sadly.

He nodded in agreement, and they began to trot toward ThunderClan camp.

Mothwing remained silent on the journey, so Bramblestar began to think about his meeting with StarClan. They all seemed so majestic and wise. But when the thought about that, were they, really? What will honor help him with, when fighting against WindClan and ShadowClan? ShadowClan warriors already once watched Berrykit fall into trap and they haven't helped him. If they were willing to leave kit to death, Bramblestar must be prepared that they will do anything. They won't hesitate to kill, so neither must ThunderClan.

WindClan was very antagonistic toward ThunderClan ever since Onestar became leader. Where is his gratefulness for their help? The battle with Onestar is coming, the only question is when.

And what was Ashfur doing in StarClan? He betrayed ThunderClan with Hawkfrost, just for revenge. "Love can make you commit nothing wrong," indeed. StarClan was just a bunch of idealistic hypocrites. They were the same oath-breakers, traitors, dishonorable murderers as they accused Bramblestar of being. At least he had a higher goal in mind.

Tigerstar was right. StarClan are fools.

"I know it is only a formality to remind you. But you mustn't tell anyone what happened during the ceremony." - Mothwing finally spoke when they approached the ThunderClan camp.

"Of course it's formality. Clan wouldn't respect me, if they knew what happened at Moonpool." - Brambleclaw thought.

"But at least I know Mothwing is on my side" - he added in his mind.

When he pushed through the thorn tunnel, Stormfur and Brook dipped their heads in respect for their new leader.

"Most patrols must have already returned," Bramblestar thought, looking around the camp, and seeing most of his clanmates. Fresh-kill pile was empty, aside from one small vole. Most of what Brightheart and apprentices hunted must have been eaten already. More hunting patrols would be necessary. But Bramblestar knew he could worry about it later.

He swiftly reached the high-ledge, and began to speak, gathering the attention of all the ThunderClan cats.

"I have been to the Moonpool and StarClan has given me my new name, and nine lives."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" - cats began chanting his new name.

This is what he was dreaming about all his life. It was a dream come true. Standing on the high-ledge, he could feel his authority over each single cat there. His power, and his responsibility to protect them. He would make ThunderClan the greatest clan again. No cat would oppose Bramblestar. No clan will threaten ThunderClan. This is my destiny.

But for now, he had to choose new deputy and the medicine cat.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


End file.
